


Haunting by the Killer in the Mirror

by dgvamber



Category: Set It Off (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26039554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dgvamber/pseuds/dgvamber
Summary: A short story inspired by the Killer in the Mirror music video by Set It Off.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Haunting by the Killer in the Mirror

**TW: Death; Drowning; Swearing**  
\-------------------------------------------------

_It was an end of the school year college party. Everyone was drunk, and none of us had an ounce of logic left in us. To be fair, all of us were at fault for his death. I was just the first one to pay the price. . ._

The TV plays in the background as I doze off, the words of the news anchor coming out a jumbled mess, and before I can release myself into the sweet holds of unconsciousness my body jolts awake with the familiar feeling of falling, even though I'm still seated upright in my seat. I sigh and reach for my phone, opening Instagram.

As I scroll through my feed I see the same faces. Friends hanging out together, playing games, throwing parties, overall having a great summer. Meanwhile I'm here, an avid party-goer turned couch potato.

As I aimlessly scroll through the feed, double tapping after each square passes by, I hear water running in the distance. I stand up, turning off the TV in the process, and walk over to my kitchen where the sink faucet is running. Confused, I turn it off. I stand there for a second still slowly waking up from my sleepy daze, and as I stare off into space I swear I see someone walk across the living room and into my bedroom.

My heart skips a beat when the TV suddenly turns on again to some nature documentary, with the audio of water running. I'm wide awake at this point and quickly walk back to the living room to turn the TV off. Frustratingly, it takes a couple tries.

I turn to the direction of my bedroom and peer in through the doors trying to spot anything out of place. Nothing. I open the camera and hit record, and start walking into the bedroom. As I walk in the evening sky washes my room with a faint blue tint through the window, which is open,

"That's not supposed to be open," I comment to the video.

Cautiously, I walk over to the window to close it. I place my phone down on the nightstand, close and lock the window, and spin around when I hear water running in the bathroom across the hall. I grab my phone and face it towards the sink. I bring my phone up to my face and zoom in on the water flowing out of the faucet. My breathing gets heavy and I fight back the urge to cry out of fear.

I watch through the screen as the faucet handle turns, shutting the water off. My knees give in and I fall to the floor, bringing my knees to my chest. I stop the recording, drop my phone on the floor, and put my head down in my arms, now unable to resist the crying.

_"C'mon! A little water won't hurt anybody!"_

_"Yeah seriously! You're the only one who's still dry at this point."_

_"Put the damn drink down and get in here asshole!"_

_"No guys, seriously I'm fine up here. You all can splash around all you want-"_

_Cody was pushed into the water._

_"Yeah! No fuckin' excuses now!"_

_One of the guys waded toward him and grabbed him by the arm. He tried resisting but more people came and dragged him over. As far as we knew, dunking him underwater was harmless. But being drunk warps your sense of time._

_Everyone dipped under the water and people would grab on to one another, pulling each other deeper and deeper. A bunch of people crowded around Cody and pulled him down. Everyone hit the pool floor._

_I think the worst part was that he was probably sober._

_The thing I regret most is that I also pulled him down, and probably held onto him the longest. . ._

Something falls on my foot, something wet. Something other than my tears. I look up and see his face. His pale skin, dark eyes, and vivid blue hair. He was soaking wet, water dripping down his body. I stare at him in shock, and for a few seconds he stares back. Then suddenly he grabs me by the throat and pulls me to my feet. I try screaming but can only manage to sputter out chokes and gasps.

He holds me up in the air as I flail my feet around, and brings me to the bathroom. The lights flicker on and off, and the door closes behind him. I'm thrown into the bathtub and am met with darkness. I gasp for air and reach around in a panic for my surroundings. The water from the shower-head begins to pour on top of me, drenching me.

Soon, I stand up and step out of the tub. I stumble to the light switch and grip the sink for balance. When I look in the mirror, I see him, staring back at me, and in that instance I get the sudden urge to go back to the pool.

This feeling, this urge, it's eating at me. I can't ignore it, the feeling burns from the inside. I swing open the bathroom door and walk back out to the living room. I grab the keys and go out the front door.

The car revs as I pull out of the apartment parking lot. Go to the pool. Get to the pool. Nothing else is as important as going to that fucking pool. As if it were muscle memory, I find myself at the pool building in what seemed like seconds.

Standing in front of the doors, it's dark. The only light coming from the street as cars pass by. I pull the handle, nothing. I push the handle, nothing. I do both more aggressively and I only get more frustrated. I jab my elbow into the glass and it shatters enough for me to open the handle from the inside.

I walk into the pool room and stand at the edge of the water, and at this point I come back to my senses. The urge washes away entirely and I stumble backwards, running into something. Running into someone.

I turn around and there he is again. Still pale, his eyes still dark and lifeless, his hair still dripping wet. Again, I stare at him, and he stares- no, glares back at me. I step back, forgetting where I am, and my foot slips. In the same second, he lunges at me and we both plummet into the water.

My eyes are shut, but I feel his weight on top of me. Effortlessly, we sink down to the bottom of the pool. When I do open my eyes, he's sitting on top of me as if there wasn't water at all. His arms grip my throat and he simply sits there, holding me against the pool floor.

I thrash around, pulling against his arms and kicking my legs, but there's no hint of struggle from him whatsoever. My chest burns as my lungs scream at me for air. I'm tired. The urge for air is too strong. I open my mouth for a gasp of air, only to be met with water instead, rushing down my airways and filling my lungs. My head falls back against the ground and my vision fades. I can swear, the last thing I heard was him saying, clear as day, 

_**"A little water never hurt anybody."** _


End file.
